Restorational Bonds
by AyaKagami
Summary: Vergil reappears in Dante's life only to be a human that isn't acknowledged as Sparda's son.What happens after Dante accepts the job to help restore his older brother's powers and blood?They say time heals all wounds but will they ever live as brothers?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Devil May Cry. They belong to Capcom and their respective owners. Besides, if I did, Vergil would not have died in DMC 1. And Nero wouldn't be the main character of 4. _

_**Author's Notes:**__ Hello and welcome to my first Devil May Cry fan fiction! Anyone who is reading Reno's Beginning, fear not, I am still writing that one but am just stretching out away from that for a while. I decided on bringing all the characters I've encountered together under one fan fic and I wanted it to be about the twins, because they're so pretty. ^_^ Well read and enjoy! Please review and no flames because I will put them in my shun box. ^^ Thank you…oh and sugguestions are always welcome._

**Chapter One**

"Hey Dante, wake up. You've got a job. Hey Dante! You alive? Or did somebody finally off ya? Hello? Is there anyone home?" A voice called out to him tauntingly.

Now said person, who was currently taking a well-deserved nap on his couch of his office, decided to ignore the nagging voice that was disrupting his well-deserved nap. After all, he had just gotten back from his latest mission which took him all the way to Germany to complete, even though he knew werewolves weren't all that powerful compared to demons. He had kindly declined the offer twice before changing his mind when the client threw out the offer to pay for everything and double his pay if he didn't refuse again. Dante thought he was hearing things but the client was old nobility and rolling around in money.

SO…. He took the job. The client paid for the plane ticket to Germany, put him up in a first class hotel suite, room service for as many strawberry sundaes as allowed possible, and all the pizza he could eat. That's not counting the extra cash that had to be added so that airport security would leave him alone about his sword (hidden in his guitar case that went off when he passed through the metal detector twice) or his twin pistols that he refused to turn over to the personal because they were too big. Dante wasn't sure which the client paid more for, the money for the round trip expences or the money to get the government to leave him the hell alone about the large weapons he refused to give up.

He smirked at the thought.

"Dante…" the voice got very quiet and almost sneaky, telling him that they were going to attack him. Thankfully, his gun was underneath his pillow, well one of them at least. The other one was in his holster that stayed on his thigh, except for when he showered or slept in a bed (in which case both guns were under his pillow).

"Leave me alone," he growled. He then turned onto his stomach and faced the other way. (A/N: He was on his side facing the couch first.) He didn't care how much the client paid, he wanted to sleep.

"So you have no interest on seeing me anymore, Dante?" a hauntingly familiar voice asked. It was a very familiar one. One that he thought died when he was Mallet Island. He turned back onto his back and opened one eye, slightly though.

Standing there in a baby blue trench coat stood the man that Dante both hated and loved with all his heart. Vergil. And he wasn't alone by the looks of it. Trish was standing to his left and Lady was to his right. What made him open both eyes was the people standing behind him; Lucia, Matier, Patty Lowell and her mom, Morrison, Nero, and even Kyrie.

"What is this? A whacked out reunion? If so, I'm not interested," he stated sitting up pulling the gun out from under his pillow. Placing it in his holster he got up to go sit at his desk, kicking the chair upright. (A/N: I just love that thing he does in three. ^^)

"Dante, this is a job," Trish stated quickly. "Not a reunion." He quickly glared at her.

"So why the hell is everyone here? And seriously, are you trying to annoy me on purpose?" he growled quietly. "No jackass," Nero interceded. "It's a job that requires all of us. Including innocent bystanders from previous jobs that you've done."

"Get out," Vergil interrupted before Dante could answer. All eyes looked at him skeptically. If Dante's stories had any truth to them, then they couldn't be left alone. Not if they wanted the office to stay in one piece.

"It'll be fine," Dante quietly stated. Everyone nodded their heads and began to leave the office, leaving the twin sons of Sparda alone.

"You're alive," Dante spat bitterly. "How?"

"Because of Yamato," Vergil calmly replied. He would not loose his temper just because his little brother was upset.

"I sure as hell don't get why though," Dante stated calmly, not really sensing the usual hostility that Vergil had.

"Apparently," Verge started. "Whenever the Sparda and Yamato are near each other, they give off a powerful energy that begins to collect inside the amulets."

"Okay," he replied, grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting back down at his desk.

"When the amulets can no longer hold the energy, it bursts, dissolving the power. However, if you were to bring Rebellion into the equation, then the energy that bursts from the amulet and solidifies into a solid being, creating a rebirth for the owner of the sword without a master. And since Yamato was with me, its master, then it brought me back." He took a deep breath and opened his eyes looking at Dante who was gaping at him.

"So basically,_ I_ revived you?" Dante replied with a mild amusement. _'At least he's showing more intelligence and thinking things through rather than being hastey about the situation,' _Vergil thought to himself. "Pretty much," Vergil continued. "As long as your alive to use Rebellion, then Yamato will continue to keep me alive. However, I have learned that I cannot wield Yamato and do not possess any of my demonic powers."

He slipped off the trench coat revealing an assortment of wounds. There were bandages on his right forearm, which stretched up all the way up to the muscle on his upper arm, and his left shoulder was wrapped. His left hand, the one he used to hold Yamato, was wrapped with blood starting to seep through on his palm; in fact, all the wounds were beginning to bleed through the wrappings of the bandages.

Dante also began to notice how disheveled his twin looked, not really noticing it before due to the sleep deprived eyes. The ascot that he wore was nowhere to be found on his physical person, revealing his adam's apple and collarbone. He also noticed the fact that his hair, which was usually feathered back, was down and undone. His eyes no longer held the icy fortress that gave his eyes the cold look they once held due to the long and hard road he traveled.

"So you've got no regenerative powers?" Dante gaped.

"Unfortunately, no," Vergil replied using his cold voice.

"So you can't beat me up?" Dante asked, his voice revealing the joy that matched his smile.

"No." Vergil scowled at the thought.

"And you can't use any devil arms either?"

"No Dante."

"And you can't punch a hole into a stone wall?"

"I have no clue where that came from but no. I have no super human strength."

"Which means that…"

"Dante, enough." Vergil quickly inserted but to no avail. His brother would say it and then burst into a laughter that both taunted and mocked him greatly.

"You can't use Yamato! Oh my God!" Dante exclaimed, throwing the beer in the air as he fell back in his seat laughing so hard that his face was the color of his coat. _'He said it.'_ Vergil thought. _'Damnit!'_

"This is just great! So I don't have to worry about ever getting my ass handed to me anymore? For like, the rest of my life? This is too sweet," taunted Dante. Vergil furrowed his brow, "Dante, this is no laughing matter. It's not a joke!" He lunged at Dante only to have a black pistol aimed at his head.

"You're right," Dante replied darkly. "You're fucking right. That kid, Nero, isn't enough of a challenge to fight at full strength. Before he showed up, random fights with Trish and Lady kept me minorly entertained. Add to the fact that while Patty was staying here, I had to make sure she never saw me do any of my work because I didn't want her to be scarred for life in the mind. So pretty much speaking, I've been on the shit end of the stick in life when it comes to finding a worthy opponent. After you died, I've been sooo bored and irritated that I started to take random jobs just because I wanted a good fight. So do me a favor and don't give me any crap."

Vergil stared at his little brother in utter disbelief. Dante was admitting that he was the only worth while opponent that he had and by the sounds of it he still was. _'I'm glad to hear this Dante. You and I share the same sentiments about worthy opponents.'_ Vergil thought to himself.

"So," Dante began, withdrawing his pistol. "How do we get your powers back? I take it that's why you're here." _'At least he gets the point of my presence before him.'_ Vergil thought.

"Tell me, how does this job require every single person that I've met in a job and bystanders to complete this new job?" He went to pick up the can of beer on the floor.

"It requires the re-forging of the amulets. Since you're using the ones we had to keep Trish alive, we have to enter father's realm to forge a new amulet out of both our blood and a member of father's clan," Vergil replied smoothly.

"Great," Dante sarcastically responded. "Another trip to the damn demonic realm? This is perfect." He threw the can into the trash.

"I'm sorry," he responded, bowing slightly.

"So? What's the pay for this?"

"Not a dime," Morrison injected. Everyone stood at the door staring at the twins.

"WHAT!?" Dante shouted fiercely. "No payment, no service. I've got a business and a reputation to up hold here."

"You have to son of Sparda," Matier added. "Right now, you may be physical twins but only one of you is a half devil with your father's blood." Dante stared at Matier in complete disbelief. _'So basically, I'm the old man's only kid? We have the same mother but the old man's blood courses through mine alone? What the hell kinda crap is that? Oh well.'_

"Dante please," Lady stepped forward. "I might not like your brother and you're a pain in the ass as it is but right now, for the first time since I met you guys, he actually needs you. And you never know, the large gap in your twisted relationship might actually close."

"Whatever," Dante replied bitterly, even though it was feigned. _'I know that in the end, he only cares about himself. He's never once showed that he either cares or needed me, not since mom died. I know that he'll go back to his old ways as soon as he gets his powers back. I'd rather leave him human and completely harmless than help him get the demonic energy that is rightfully his.'_

"Please," Vergil quietly whispered.

"Wha-" Everyone turned to look at him in utter shock. Vergil was being polite and actually using his manners?

"Please, help me," Vergil calmly whispered. "I know I haven't been the best brother but please help me. I take pride in being one of the only children Sparda ever gave birth to. I am a son of Sparda but without his blood, I am just an ordinary human; just Eva's son."

The group stood silent waiting for Dante to respond. _'Please let him be okay with that. I don't think I can reduce myself to begging for his help. He is younger and I do have my pride too.'_ Vergil thought.

"I'll…" Dante began. "Do it." Vergil looked up, "What?" Dante looked his brother in the eyes firm in his words, "I won't repeat myself Verge. So let's get going," he stated walking towards the door.

'_Thank you, Dante.'_

' _I know you've changed Vergil. I can feel it. So I believe in you.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Devil May Cry. The game and characters belong to CAPCOM. Besides, if I did own this series, well, we wouldn't know Nero and we would get a real explanation as to how Sparda and Eva died.**_

_**Author's Notes**__**: Thanks to those who reviewed. This is chapter two and I really don't have much to go off of at the moment. I'll try to move the story but I haven't really figured out how though. Please be patient and wait. But in the mean time, here's the next chapter. PLEASE review! ^^**_

_**Chapter Two**_

"The first thing that needs to be done is to get back to our home island," Matier stated as they all began to pile up into the cars. "That is the optimal place to open a portal to the plane that Sparda had lived." Dante nodded briefly before walking towards the back of his office. "Dante?" Lady asked staring at him as if he was stupid.

"I'm getting my car," was all that was heard before they resumed pilling themselves into the two cars. Morrison had his car and Patty had the car her mother bought her recently. Matier and Lucia got into the car that Morrison was driving along with Nero and Kyrie. Lady had left her motorcycle behind and decided to ride with Patty, her mom, and Trish. Vergil stood staring at the group quietly waiting for everyone to settle so he could enter either vehicle but stopped when he heard the sound of burning rubber from behind him.

Dante was pulling out from behind his office in a black GT 500 with red rims. (A/N: I know… what the hell? How can he afford it?^^) Vergil smiled at the child like grin that was spread across his brother's face. "Hop in!" Vergil looked skeptical. _'Does he even know how to drive one of these vehicles? I know he knows motorcycles but a car? I think this one is called a sports car, and they're supposedly very fast cars. (_A/N: In this little fan fic, all sports cars are custom made and have Noz tanks inserted during manufaction.) _I really don't think I can place my very life in his hands.' _Dante saw the very look that Vergil wore and knew what was bothering him. "It's okay Verge," he began coolly. "I know that you're just a human and I promise that I won't get you killed. I already told you why I want to have you alive and around. So… get in. Don't worry, I know how to drive. Let's just say that being a son of Sparda has its perks when it comes to learning something. Hell, WE ARE GENIUSES!" His smile had deepened and he extended his hand, his smile becoming his genuine one, "I promise, I'll protect ya till you're at full strength again." Vergil said nothing as he got in and nodded that he was ready to go. "So let's get moving!" Dante shouted as he pressed the gas and sped off with Vergil paler than ever.

_**Fast forward to the Boat**_

Vergil was taking a nap in the suite that he and Dante were sharing. The girls were very insistent that they share a room and get some "bonding" done. However the only bonding that was done was Dante asking Vergil if he was hungry and Vergil responding with the "I'm going to puke" line and rushing into the bathroom. Dante had shrugged and left searching for a nice extra large pizza that didn't have olives on it. Vergil had cleaned up and came out of the bathroom only to feel very tired and slid into the bed. Why the girls said they needed one bed was beyond him. He knew for a fact that Dante was a demonic sleeper and he knew he was not a pleasant sleeper himself. That is if ya don't call constant sword slashes across the wall bad sleeping. He contemplated going to the dinning hall to retrieve some food to settle his unruly stomach but then the thought of his brother stuffing his face silly with all kinds of food was too much for him. He left sleep engulf his conscious and slipped into a slumber that almost felt well deserved.

_CRASH!_

_Eva awoke to a very loud sound and lots of laughter. Something that was becoming more and more frequent at four in the morning. She knew that the twins were up and about again._

"_Sparda…" she groaned as she turned to her side._

"_I know, m'lady," he replied, a smirk appearing across his face. He wasn't making an attempt to get up and stop his destructive two-year-old sons either, which made his beloved turn to face him, frowning in disappointment._

"_If you know, then get up and get them," she calmly stated._

"_Don't worry," he stated nonchalantly. "They won't destroy the house."_

"_Sparda," she began. "That's not what bothers me. It's how much destruction will be done to the house as a result of your sons that are up too early for me to deal with them. It's not even time for breakfast yet."_

_Before the Dark Knight could say anything the door being slammed open interrupted him and two little white blurs running through the door. They jumped on the bed and began to jump on their father, laughing the whole time. "Mommy!" Dante shouted as he jumped atop of Eva smiling as she began to cuddle him gently._

"_What have you been doing?" she asked. "By the sounds of what I heard, sounds like you and Vergil were up to no good again." Vergil giggled as he snuggled close to Sparda, "Well we decided to play hide and seek using Rebellion and Yamato and well…" _

"_I see," Sparda responded. "And what did you two break?"_

"_Well," Vergil began._

"_We broke something in dad's library that was made of glass and we didn't mean to but it fell over after I bumped into the table and well Verge pushed me aside so that it wouldn't break on me," Dante stammered uncontrollably. "We didn't mean to…"_

"…_Yeah." Vergil continued. "I didn't want mother to wake up to Dante crying like a little baby so I told him that it was a demon we outsmarted and he fell over the cliff. It really was an accident father."_

_Sparda patted his son's head, "I'm sure it was. After all, you were protecting your little brother from a dangerous thing. I forgive you little ones." Eva smiled. 'He has a way with them that if they do something wrong; he forgives them before seeing the damage done. I swear, I married quite a devil.'_

_Sparda noticed the smile that graced his wife's face while stroking his sons' heads. They were drifting off to sleep to Eva's content. Dante snuggled in her bosom and Vergil snuggling under his father's arm. He settled himself into a comfortable position that wouldn't disturb Vergil. 'All they wanted was to sleep with us.' Sparda smiled to himself as he gave his sons kisses on their foreheads and kissed his wife as the four of them drifted off to sleep once again._

Dante had returned to the suite to hear no sounds coming from the bathroom. '_He probably left to find something to eat.'_ "Nah," he said sadly. Vergil wasn't one to get sick then go eat after puking, after all, the food would probably make him even sicker. He snickered to himself. The drive there was hell on Earth to Vergil. Dante had sped past every stop light - nearly hitting three crossing hobos - drifted around ever corner - throwing Vergil to the left or right, hitting himself every time - almost killed two cops and sped through a toll booth without really paying. That is if you don't count the hill that they just about flew over making Vergil scream for the first time as an adult in pure fear for his very life. Dante had drifted into a parking slot on the boat just as it finished docking for the next voyage. All in all, a very terrified Vergil had emerged from the car and nearly ran Trish over as he instantly flew into her arms screaming something about that psychopath not being his brother. It took thirty minutes to convince him that Dante was in fact his brother and that he would be safe until room arrangements. Vergil pulled away from Trish and apologized over and over again for rushing into her arms. She smiled and accepted the apology knowing it had to do with her resemblance to Eva and his need for maternal attention after nearly dying at the hands of his little brother.

"_I said I was sorry!" Dante shouted at Lady who was busy trying to get his ears to bleed. "Not good enough Dante!" She retorted. "You promised to protect him, not nearly kill him."_

"_I can't help that he's got a weak stomach and can't handle the ride."_

"_Not good enough!"_

"_So what the hell do you want me to do?"_

"_Apologize and MEAN it!" Lady had pointed to the very terrified Vergil that was hiding behind both Nero and Trish, muttering to himself in his father's language._

"_Vergil is a grown man!" Dante shouted, clearly annoyed with the fact that everyone was treating him as if he was a heartless bastard and Vergil like he was five. 'What the hell is wrong with these people? I sure hope things aren't gonna always be like this cause I will seriously have to murder him.' _

"_Dante," Trish stated lowly. "Apologize. Now." Her voice had a cold chill to it that made him refuse her command. _

"_I'm really sorry Vergil," he stated calmly and meaningfully. "I forgot that you have the tendency to feel sick if a ride is too fast. It completely slipped my mind. I honestly didn't mean to scare you. I swear. I'll even take whatever you want to dish to me as a punishment if getting even is what you want."_

_Vergil looked over Trish's shoulder nodding silently and walking over to Dante, grabbing his hand and dragging him off to a classical music performance that had caught his eye. _

'_And that concert wasn't half bad. I hate that kind of crap but I sat through it only to feel calm and content when I got out. It wasn't really a punishment if I enjoyed it.' _Dante thought to himself. He heard rustling coming from the bedroom and walked over to the slightly ajar door. Peeking inside he was met with his older brother serenely sleeping with a slight smile across his face. To Dante's surprise, it wasn't a maniacal smile either, it was one of his genuine smiles. He walked over to his twin, pulled his boots off, somehow got him out of his long coat, and tucked him in under the large blanket that was covering only half of the bed.

Vergil moved just a bit before mumbling sleepily, "…_Dante?"_ He had moved to see if he was imagining things but a firm hand gently patted his head, reminding him greatly of the dream he had just had. _"…father…"_ Dante smiled and pet his brother's head just a bit longer before Vergil's breathing evened out again. "G'night Verge." He removed his hand and walked out the room, heading for the bathroom before heading to meet everyone for a strategy meet.

Dante walked out into the main room of their deluxe suite, compliments of Patty, and removed his trench coat and gun holsters, placing them on the table. He then proceeded to remove his vest, gloves, and shoes making a neat pile. He walked over to the bathroom and closed the door before proceeding to strip down to his boxers. He had threw his clothes into the hamper and went to turn the water to the shower on. Turning the temperature to hot he smiled at the proper temperature before stepping into the pristine shower. He had gotten his hair wet and was about to start washing when he heard footsteps coming from the other room. He was going to reach for his guns when he realized that he didn't bring them into the bathroom with him like he usually did. _'Shit…' _Dante thought as he carefully stepped out of the still running shower and wrapped a large black towel around his waist. He very silently opened the door just a bit seeing that no one was there. He stepped out cautiously and tiptoed his way over to the table and grabbed one of his pistols. Smirking he went to check on Vergil, opening the door to step inside and lift the blanket that was covering his twin's head to see that he was still sound asleep. He recovered his twin and stepped out of the room, walking towards the door. He leaned against the side of the door and listened. He heard footsteps and if he guessed the numbers, there were four of them.

'_There is definitely some demonic energy coming from the other side but devils aren't stupid enough to knock on the door knowing that we are in here. I wonder if they know that Vergil is just a human now. Damn, I have Rebellion and Yamato in the room but I would have to summon them to me and that would alert them to my presence. Shit, I made him a promise and damnit to hell I will keep it.'_ He cocked the hammer back and grabbed the handle. _'Hell, I am immortal, so they'll be the dead ones before they could get to killing me.'_ He smirked at the thought. _'Here goes…'_ He opened the door and was about to shoot until he saw that it was just Trish, Nero, Lady, and Kyrie. Nero had his revolver aimed at Dante's head and Trish held both her pistols to him as well. Lady had her hand on her sidearm but dropped it and grabbed Dante's pistol. Kyrie was holding a tray that held some food and herbal tea and was beet red. She looked away stuttering, "W-We c-came to b-bring your b-b-brother some…" She was cut off by Nero shouting, "PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON YOU JACKASS!" It was then that he realized he was in the shower before all this happened and was currently only in a towel. He lower his gun and smirked. "Don't like the view? Hit the road…" He was holding in the laugh from Nero's flushed reaction. _'So maybe, the kid swings both ways? Weirdo…'_

"Sorry," he stated jokingly. "I heard footsteps and instantly jumped to make sure Verge was safe. Sorry. Come in, Verge is sleeping at the moment. I'd say just take a seat and I'll be out in about five minutes. Sorry for getting hostile, kind of a reflex now that Verge is in his weakened state." He pulled his gun away and turned around, heading back into the bathroom to the shower that he abandoned before. _'Damn assholes.'_ Dante thought to himself. He removed the towel and hopped back in grabbing the shampoo, lathering his hair and humming to himself.

Nero had stared at the now empty doorway, wondering what in the hell was wrong with Dante. _'He's never that paranoid.'_ He looked over to Kyrie who was preparing some of the chicken broth with chicken pieces, carrots, green beans, and noodles. She had poured some of the tea, sliced a lemon piece and placed it on the side of the saucer. "Kyrie, are you okay?" He asked her quietly. She jumped slightly and smiled, "Yes, I was just startled, that's all." Nero nodded in response and turned to the two older women sitting on the sofa talking.

"Why in the hell does he wear red and black all the damn time?" Lady inquired, staring at the trench coat that was neatly placed on the sofa.

"Because red is his favorite color," Trish responded as a matter of factly.

"Vergil is the same with blue though, are you saying that blue is his favorite color?"

A nod.

"So why in the hell is it only those colors that they wear?"

A shrug of the shoulders.

"Does it even bother you?"

"No, not really. It helps kinda. I can tell them apart better and Nero is kinda the same as them wearing red and blue combined. What do ya say to that?"

Lady looked at Nero and then shrugged, "He's not a son of Sparda. They are."

"Your point, Lady?"

"Did Sparda and Eva have an obsessing with blue and red?"

"Do I look like I know? Ask Matier, she knew Sparda."

"Why would I ask her? I don't know her or that French chick, Lucia."

"_Why in the hell are you guys obsessed with mine and Dante's clothing style?" _

They all turned around to see a sleepy Vergil rubbing his eye with his right and the blanket that he was wrapped in with his left. His hair was down and he stared at them questioningly. "It's okay Verge," Dante stated from underneath a towel. He was wearing a black t-shirt and had navy jeans on. He was drying his snowy white hair. Trish smirked looking at Dante, "Where'd those come from?" He smiled, "I bought these clothes when I went to Germany two weeks ago. The client insisted I dressed normally so I wouldn't get as much hassle in any places I went into. I didn't really wear the entire damn wardrobe that was bought by his personal assistant so I made sure to bring everything with me. I already had some staff go and wash what I didn't get to wash and I just pulled out something cause I am not really working so why wear my uniform?" Nero almost burst into tears holding in the laughter he wanted to let out but he completely understood Dante's point.

"Verge," Dante walked over to his brother. "How about you take a bath and then I'll feed ya some of the food that Kyrie brought for you." Vergil stared at his twin a tad bit annoyed, "I don't really have clothes, Dante." His little brother smiled, "You and I aren't that different in size of clothes so just take a bath and I'll get you some clothes. Your usual blue?" Vergil smiled, "Nah, something comfortable like what you are wearing." "Okay." He walked into the bathroom and replied with a simple but curt thank you.

'_It's almost like we are kids again. I'm glad that we have found a bond even though mother and father no longer walk among the living.'_ Vergil thought to himself.

'_Maybe I should dress him in red… ha… that's a good thought though. I think a sky blue will work. Maybe some black, there's never enough colors to put him in.'_ Dante smiled happily.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Restorational Bonds**_

**Chapter Three: Amusement and Wandering**

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Devil May Cry or any of its characters. If I did, then we'd party like a boss all the time. And we'd get to have the same guy voice Dante in all four (soon to be five) games. However I don't so I'll just be content as a fan._

**Author's Note:** _Oh crap! I totally forgot all about my precious Devil May Cry fanfic! I'm so sorry to anyone who has favorited, subscribed or even reviewed this work. I'm so sorry. Okay so we're at chapter three and I have no real inspiration for the story so this chapter is a random filler. I will try to make it so that we keep these filler chapters to a minimum. _

_**The Chapter Itself…**_

"Hey Verge!" Dante stated as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"You may enter," Vergil responded casually.

"You may enter? What the hell was that, bro?" Dante inquired humorously.

"Does it bother you that I speak properly while you speak like an idiot? Hm, Dante?" Vergil answered coolly from behind the shower curtain.

"An idiot huh?" Dante responded, a sly smile creeping onto his features.

"Yes, little brother," he responded. "An idiot. Any refusal or retort to my comment?" The smile turned into a coy grin, "Yup," Dante replied. A sharp yelp and the sound of Vergil shouting Dante's name plus the soap bar being thrown with summoned swords let everyone present in the other room know that Dante had shifted the water temperature from hot to ice cold.

_**Twenty Minutes Later…**_

"Dante," Lady began. "What in the hell is your brother wearing?" She pointed towards the elder son of the great knight Sparda.

"Hm?" Dante hummed as he continued to shine Ebony and Ivory without looking up at neither Vergil or Lady, who had asked the question. "Clothes," he responded casually.

"That's not what I mean you imbecile," she responded bitterly. "I mean what did you dress him in? Why does he currently look like the number one in a host club?" Dante's response was nothing more than an, "Oh that…"

Vergil wore a black silk sleeveless zip up vest that didn't zip all the way, leaving his collar bone and neck exposed for all to see. Over the vest he had a black Armani suit on, with the jacket open to reveal the vest. The jacket had dark purple trim on the cuffs of the sleeves. He wore black dress shoes and a belt that had a silver dragon buckle with purple eyes. His look was completed by black fingerless gloves and his platinum white hair was down like Dante's. Dante made sure to add a silver chain for him to wear around his neck to complete the look entirely. His appearance made all three women present in the room stare in complete awe. Lady was semi-right however he just looked absolutely gorgeous. Nero's jaw remained dropped while looking at Vergil. Dante finally looked up from his guns to whistle slightly, a smile placed across his features.

"Looks good bro."

"I feel ridiculous Dante," Vergil retorted quietly.

"No," Dante interrupted before Vergil could continue. " You look hot. I mean come on Verge, all these chicks are gawking while undressing you with their eyes."

Vergil blushed slightly before clearing his throat. "Now then, what are we doing?" he asked desperately trying to change the subject to something that wasn't about him.

"Well~," Dante began but was cut off by Kyrie, "We are supposed to meet everyone on the deck." Lady looked at Kyrie with a raised eyebrow, "Aren't two of them shopping right now?" Kyrie shrugged her shoulders, unable to provide the female devil hunter with an answer. This left said hunter to turn to Trish who was still staring at Vergil but had a blush on her face. She shook her head to snap out of it and turned to Lady, "Yeah, so we can kill time before we all sit down for dinner. After that, Morrison suggested we sit down to have a strategy meeting and exchange Intel about anything for this mission."

"So now that we have a game plan," Nero began, "Can we go?" He got up and began to head for the door. "What's eating him?" Dante asked. _"I think he is struggling with the twins together and showing off how hot they can be,"_ Lady whispered to Kyrie. She merely giggled and nodded in agreement, not saying a word as they left the room.

The group made their way down the hall to the elevator. Trish and Kyrie had decided to walk next to each other, discussing dinner ideas and about the various boutiques on the ship. Lady and Nero had decided on talking about what made them devil hunters, what they fought for and all the possible opponents on the mission. Dante and Vergil brought up the rear remaining silent most of the way. They all got into the elevator and made their way to the main deck.

"Wow!" Kyrie shouted happily. "Look at the sunset. It's so beautiful, don't you think so too, Nero?" "Yeah, it's nice," he smiled and gently grabbed her hand. _'Gotta reassert myself with her,'_ Nero thought. "You two make a really nice couple," came a voice from their right. They turned to see Patty Lowell standing with Lucia, both girls with several bags in tow.

"Looks like someone is living up to their name," Dante stated sarcastically. Patty turned to Dante and stuck her tongue at the older male. "Shut up Dante! I just happen to enjoy the stores here. Don't get mad because you wear the same old outfit all the time. At least I have a sense of fashion."

"Right… This coming from the kid that thinks pink frilly crap is okay to hang in a devil hunter's office? Gotcha." He added to his statement by making an okay sign with his fingers.

"Brother," Vergil interjected quickly. "Perhaps you would do well not to fight with this immature person. After all, she is still nothing more than a child no matter how mature she pretends to be." He made sure to look at her with a condescending look for extra measure. "Now then, where may we find your mother and the others?" Patty's face grew red as she shouted at the older twin, "In the tea parlor, you giant jerk!" She ran away in the opposite direction she came from leaving the bags before them.

"Nice job, Verge," Dante smiled as he patted his brother on the shoulder. "I never knew getting rid of her for a while equaled a simple curt cutoff to her talking. Now I know what to do from now on." With that he headed in the direction that Patty and Lucia had originally come from.

_**Thirty Minutes Later…**_

"Parfait?"

"Huh? You mean you don't know what it is? And you have traveled the world?" Lady asked, shocked by the fact that Vergil didn't know what parfait was.

"I-I…" Vergil blushed slightly in complete embarrassment. He knew he wasn't well informed about human desserts but that was only because he ate food only when he was desperately hungry. _'Besides, parfait does not sound appetizing,' _he thought to himself. _'I only ate for the human vitamins and protein. I am half human after all.'_

"Lay off Lady," Dante interjected with a strawberry parfait with extra strawberries in hand. "Bro has never been much of a dessert kind of guy. If I remember correctly, mom's homemade lemon chocolate cake on our eighth birthday was the last time you touched anything remotely close to sugar." He looked at his older brother thoughtfully and smiled, "It isn't really anything out of the ordinary."

"Figures you would say something like that. After all, I think it would mortify me to know Vergil has a sweet tooth like yours, Dante," Lady added, shaking her head. Dante merely retorted by sticking his tongue out at her then turned his attention back to Vergil. "Do you want to try it? It's kind of like ice cream only made out of yogurt and lots of fruit." _'I guess I could humor him. I just don't think this yogurt sounds appetizing,' _Vergil thought to himself. He nodded slightly watching Dante scoop some of the vanilla parfait with a few strawberries. He then passed it to Vergil, "Open up and have a bite." Vergil looked at the spoon as if it was a deadly virus but after seeing encouraging smiles from both Lady and Dante, he decided to give it a try. After about a minute of silence, he smiled one of his true smiles of joy and turned to Dante, "It's very good. Do you mind sharing?"

Dante grinned, "Nope!" He grabbed another spoon and started to eat the parfait with Vergil staring at him as if he had grown another head. "Are you sure Dante?" Dante grinned before turning away from his twin, "Hey can I get two more of these strawberry parfaits with extra strawberries? Oh add a strawberry sundae with extra strawberries and a Ricotta and Cream Cheese Pudding to that!" The waiter walking by nodded in acknowledgement and walked away, leaving Lady, Trish, Kyrie and Nero with two very strawberry happy twins. Both smiling happily for the first time since their mother was robbed from them.

"I'm getting some ice cream," Kyrie had stated out loud. Apparently watching the twins enjoy sweets made the young maiden desire sweets herself. Dante and Vergil had finished their sweets and paid the bill, "I remember seeing an ice cream stand a little ways down the deck," Vergil mentioned. They began walking in the direction of the ice cream stand, chatting about random things as they followed Nero, who was the first to start walking when he heard the direction of the ice cream stand. Trish smiled, "I think I'll join you Kyrie, I have a bit of a craving for ice cream myself." As they reached the stand, the girls all walked to the stand and Nero rolled his eyes in slight agitation. _'Another side trip? I thought we were on a mission? Is this stuff always done with hunters outside of the order? Is it all fun and minimal work? This is really starting to piss me the hell off.'_ Kyrie had noticed that Nero wasn't following them so she turned to him giving him a questioning look. "Nero? Are you alright, you seem a bit irritated."

"No Kyrie. Irritated isn't the word that I would use. I believe it is more along the lines of confused but more than anything pissed off, hell even agitated works," he responded bluntly.

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't you."

"Then what is it? Dante?"

"No it is not Dante. I am confused because of the methods that hunters outside of home use. Another reason why I am getting agitated is because of the strange and almost constant side trips we keep taking. If this is supposed to be a mission, why are we fooling around? Why are there no demons attacking the ship or any of the people?" He had decided at this point that he needed to take a few very needed breaths; closing his eyes he began counting backwards from ten down to zero. Kyrie, who was watching him, was very nervous.

"Nero?"

"It's fine," he replied, opening his azure eyes. "I'm mainly confused. I'm sorry for trying to take it out on you." He smiled to emphasize that he wasn't upset with her. She smiled in return and walked to the ice cream stand to get some ice cream. He didn't even notice Matier walking up to his side.

"Count your blessing child," she began somberly. "It is peaceful because of Dante's efforts. He has worked hard to live up to his father's name and the legacy that he set forth. Some on my island even go so far as to say that he has surpassed his father and begun a great legacy as well. Demon forces truly think twice when attacking humans."

Nero cocked an eyebrow at her words. "I won't deny that Dante is powerful for a half demon, but really? Demons actually thinking and planning? Are they really so intelligent?" "Yes they are," he heard Trish say as she was walking up to the two conversing. Matier smiled at her, _'It's so shocking at how much she is like Lady Eva. She truly resembles her in both body and persona. Mundus really knew how to grab Dante's attention. If my dear old friend was alive today, what would he say seeing her? Surely he would want to take her from his sons, after all he was extremely possessive over his mate.'_

"The demon contingency knows better not only because of Dante but because of Lady, who is relentless when hunting demons and myself, who is known to be the kind that deceives demons with my charms. Humanity has come to accept Dante's 'Jack-of-all-Trades' business. They acknowledge that he is trying to keep them safe from the horrors of the Underworld."

"Well I'll be damned," he added quietly.

**Meanwhile…**

"So this is peace?" Vergil asked his twin. He was leaning on the rail, looking out at the sunset but quietly listening to the conversation between the others.

"Yeah, for the most part," Dante replied with a stern look on his face. "We still have the demons that are too stupid to take a hint and those that like to possess humans when they are at their lowest points emotionally but no insane numbers have appeared recently. To be honest, the last major demon attack was with Nero and his homeland. No real major incidents since then, I mean sure Lucia and I had to stop some psycho businessman trying to revive an ancient demon but I jumped into hell to fix that one. If anything, it's been real quiet."

"I see," Vergil responded, not really breaking his eye contact with the sunset. _'Now is a better time than never,'_ Vergil thought. He took a deep breath and looked at Dante, "Tell me Dante. How do you feel about me getting my demonic power back?"

He studied Dante's face for any sudden expressions that no one besides him or his mother could pick up on. He saw a hint of annoyance but he could see the flash of anger in his twin. "Personally," Dante began. "I don't know what to think. You are not the nicest of people when you have power." Vergil frowned at that statement and Dante smiled slightly before turning to face his older brother. "However, you would be the only one to fight me and actually be some real competition. So in the end, my feelings are split. I am happy and pissed at the same time because I do not know the outcome."

"I see," Vergil responded suddenly finding the sunset more fascinating than anything else in the world. "So then this is a pointless venture for you. I mean you aren't even getting any compensation for this. It's a selfish adventure for me."

Dante chuckled, "Actually you're wrong. I do get paid, I get a true opponent back and at the same time, maybe, I'll get my big brother back. The one that used to fight with me about which was better, red or blue and the infamous fight we have guns over swords." Vergil smiled at the memories of their childhood battles over what his mother deemed 'pointless bickering'. "You have a point Dante."

"Hey! Let's grab dinner!" Lady shouted to everyone.

**Two hours later…**

"Tell me. Why the hell did I agree to dinner?" Dante asked. He was currently holding the bridge of his nose, desperately trying to hold a migraine from coming on. Vergil was holding in a laugh. After all, Dante was currently covered in what was red wine and pasta sauce. Lady and Trish were laughing hysterically while Nero was being restrained by Kyrie and Morrison. Matier and Lucia remained quiet, knowing that Dante was nearing a rage point. Patty and her mother had decided to retire to their rooms for the night, desperate to avoid the white haired devil hunter.

_**Flashback (Dinner)…**_

_The girls had all agreed that the boys sit together, alone, at dinner. Dante, Vergil, and Morrison had no objections to the idea due to the fact that the girls had the most random and private conversations that left the guys utterly speechless. Nero however wouldn't stop complaining about it._

"_Put it this way kid, at least you are being saved of the agony of their 'girl talk.'" Dante stated trying to calm the kid down._

"_What does that have to do with Kyrie?" Nero demanded._

"_Now Nero, Dante. Let's be civil here," Morrison stated calmly trying to calm both of them._

"_How about we sit together with the girls you bastards!"_

"_Why?" Vergil asked quietly. He was noticing the attention they were getting._

"_So you can sit with your girlfriend and try to be civilized? What is she your mother?" Dante asked in a crude tone._

_By this point, Nero was beyond irritated. He was pissed. He got up and made his way to the passing waiter and grabbed a plate of pasta risotto. Vergil had just picked up his glass of red wine that the waiter recommended. Nero aimed at Vergil and shot the plate in his direction. Vergil leaned back, gracefully dodging the plate but ungracefully falling out of the chair, the wine glass landing on Dante, and his feet kicking the plate to Dante's face._

_**End Flashback…**_

They were all currently in the twins' room; majority of the group had begun laughing at Dante after he went into the shower.

Stepping under the hot water for the second time in one day he growled, "This is officially the most embarrassing moment of my life and I have had some pretty bad ones." He growled again grabbing the shampoo to wash his hair again, an aura of red surrounding his body. "I cannot wait till this mission is over because I am going to beat the shit out of that little bastard and then I'll kick Verge's ass just for good measure. Fuckers."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Restorational Bonds**_

**Chapter Four: Island Adventures**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Devil May Cry or any of its characters. The only thing I own is this story idea aka the plot to the story._

**Author's Note:** _It's chapter four! We are beginning to move on with the story, apologies for the filler last chapter but I had nothing to go off of. I hope it was at least worthy of reading. Let's see how the night ended, ne? _

_**Chapter Four**_

"Is it even necessary for you all to be here? After all, this is a simple hunters meeting. We're going to do some briefing on where we are going and discuss possible opponents. Comparing notes and what not. So everyone else should just go to bed," Dante stated as calmly as he could. He was starting to lose his temper more and more so trying to restrain and suppress his demonic rage was difficult.

"How about you leave them alone?" Nero snapped.

"How about you shut the fuck up? I am trying to get this shit over and done with so I can crash; not stay up bickering with a post-pubescent jackass that thinks he some hot shit," Dante spat bitterly and rudely.

"Damn," Lady whistled.

"Let's just save this for the morning," Trish said calmly. She was currently sitting in between Nero and Dante praying that one of them would be the more mature person and drop the hostilities. Vergil was sitting to the left of Dante observing in absolute silence with Morrison to his left. Lucia sat next to Morrison and was polishing her blades. Matier was next to her doing what seemed like meditation and Lady was next to Lucia, her hand reaching for the holster. Kyrie was next to Nero trying to calm him down.

"No," Dante shouted. "We get this shit done tonight. I am not starting off the day with this bullshit. No way in all thirteen circles of the Underworld. You got it?"

It was at this point that Vergil rose from his seat and headed to the door. "I'm going up to the deck to get some air. It's way to stuffy in here and it is more than obvious that there is no work that will get done tonight. Dante, bed now. Anymore time around them without a way to vent is going to result in a rampaging devil trigger that will not end until someone is dead. To be honest, none of these people will be able to stop it." With that, he left the room, every single person turning paler by the moment. Not seeing anyone moving after his brother's warning, Dante had had enough of their shenanigans, "Get the hell out!" With that he stormed off to bed, not bothering to see if they had left the room.

**The Next Morning…**

The boat had arrived at the island first thing. The group was immediately greeted by Viayana, a young maiden who was in priestess training, the island's guardian from the outside world. Kind of like immigration or customs.

"Damn, this place sure is exotic," Dante stated as he eyed Viayana.

Viayana stood about five foot ten with long caramel legs. Her arms were adorned with various bangles and a tattoo that looked like Sparda on her right bicep. She wore a brown tank top that revealed her belly button and black short shorts made out of leather. She had an hourglass figure with ankle-high black heel boots. Her long black hair was held in place by a single butterfly comb. She had golden earrings and held a spear in her hand with a gun holster on her hip. Her green eyes focused on the group before her.

"Enough Dante," Matier stated firmly. "She is a priestess and if you touch her then you will have to marry her. Outsider or not."

"I'm just looking grandma so keep your abbot on," Dante replied bitterly.

Naturally he was still in a foul mood due to all the events from the night before. They never got any work done and Nero had annoyed him this morning by throwing water on him in order to get up. It didn't help any bit that Trish and Lady laughed at him and warned him not to touch a hair on the brat's head. The mission to recover his older brother's power was getting more and more annoying as they went along. The question that remained was if the mission's goal was worth all the mental abuse he was forced to take.

"Everyone needs to take a deep breath and take twelve steps away from Dante. Now and do not ask me any questions," Vergil stated calmly and quiet enough for them all to hear. They all looked at the older twin but did as he was telling them to do. Vergil took a deep breath and stepped towards his twin.

"How many of them are there?" he asked his brother.

"Quite a bit I'm afraid," Dante responded coolly. "My guess is that someone down there knows you're alive and is now on the hunt to stop you from getting your powers back. Sorry to say that they don't stand a chance against me but they can easily kill everyone else here. Even the hunters. I think it's a dicey gamble we have here." Vergil nodded in agreement. "Perhaps we should separate now and head for the city?"

"Best bet. I don't need to have anyone stay behind so make sure they don't. Got it?" Dante looked over his shoulder to his twin, making sure the older understood the instructions. Vergil nodded slightly and backed away from Dante, and turned to everyone else. "Let's go to the city. Viayana if you could lead the way." He motioned his hand to tell her that he was ready to go.

With everyone now out of the immediate vicinity, he pulled Ebony and Ivory out of their holsters and aimed into the bushes on both sides of him.

"Come out the nice way or I'm definitely firing on you now," he stated with an edge in his voice. Dante chose to wait a full minute to see if he got any response but when he got none, he shrugged his shoulders and open fired on the brush. He emptied both clips before stopping to do a quick reload. He looked at both brushes which were now exposed only to see no one or nothing there. Dante walked up to the bushes to his right to see footprints going in the same direction his brother and company went in.

"Fuck!" Dante cursed as he made his way to the city as fast as he could.

_**Whew, sorry it's so short but there was little to no inspiration going for this story at the moment. I'll try to be more diligent with the chapters in the future. Please review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Restorational Bonds **_

**Chapter Five: Ponderings and Survival**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Devil May Cry or any of its characters. The only thing I own is this story idea aka the plot to the story._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter Five, what to say, man…I am starting to get upset at the fact that when I started this story I had plenty of ideas to last to at least half way through the story. The honest truth is that I am struggling to write this story more and more. Maybe I need to go back to completely drafting the story's chapters in order to produce chapters again. Chapters 1-3 were already pre-written and drafted before I even typed them and published them on fan so possible back to hardware mode might help the story progress at a little better pace. Not to mention trying to write __**Reno's Beginning **__and the __**A Day In the Life **__stories are taking higher priority because those characters are a little easier to write in my opinion. However, fear not! I am still gonna finish __**Restorational Bonds **__because one it's rude to just leave it as if it's hopeless and two I started this story before the other two. I just ask that readers of this fic are a little more patient with me because it's harder. But thanks to everyone adding this to their alert lists, it means a great deal and tells me that this isn't a hopeless endeavor. Thanks, and now on to the story chapter itself, ENJOY! ^_^_

Dante ran as fast as he could through the vast forest area that had surrounded the highway to the city, taking as many of the shortcuts as he could remember because the group had gotten on a bus that would take them to the city. He knew that neither Lady, Trish nor Nero would pick up on the demons tailing them because the demons were powerful enough to mask and disguise their demonic energy. The priestess and possibly Lucia would pick up on it, if they had encountered the breed before, but if they hadn't then Vergil was in extreme danger. Dante couldn't afford to lose his twin, not when he just got him back, got him to be human in the slightest, introduced sweets back into his world, and even began to feel the smallest sparks towards his brother. The embers of a bond severed and long forgotten by them but revived in a weird twist of fate. Love and tenderness along with the playfulness and defensive behaviors that accompanied those emotions.

Naturally, he wasn't ready to just tell his brother how much he missed him or that he felt utterly alone without him around. No, not yet. However, if Vergil was killed now, he could quit the mission and go home but he knew he was no where near as cold on that level. Sure he took both his sword and Vergil's sword to the gut and was left to rot but knew Vergil couldn't kill him. He couldn't explain it but he knew Vergil would feel the same lonesome and empty feeling as he did. He cared about his older brother but he wasn't ready to verbally admit that he loved his brother and needed him in his life. Not yet at least, there still was a trust that had to be reformed and rebuilt.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Nero sat on the bus with the entire group, thinking about what he had done to Dante to truly merit this much hostility and anger towards him. The last time that they saw each other was the time they met on Fortuna. The "Sanctus Incident" as both he and Kyrie had referred it to. That had been well over a decade ago and the two had parted on what seemed like good terms. There was no sign of hostility otherwise Dante wouldn't have given him the Yamato to hold onto. He would have demanded the katana back after they closed the case.

Nero, despite hating Agnus, erected a tombstone for him along with a monument for Credo, his adopted brother. After that, he took over the Order with Kyrie and focused solely on keeping the demonic community off their island home. Thanks to Dante destroying the gates that Sanctus had built, they were able to keep demons from entering through there. All that remained were Nero's questions about Dante. During his studies, he learned of the twin sons Sparda's wife gave birth to so why? Why did the world only know about Dante? He was the younger twin which puzzled Nero more. He looked over to Vergil, who had his nose buried in a book. It seemed as though he was enjoying the book which was rather thick in volume, especially for a "pocket" version.

'_Just what the heck is so special about Dante that makes him more important to the world than his older brother Vergil?' _Nero pondered to himself. _'Looking at Dante, he's brash, arrogant and completely unruly. Compare him to his brother and there's a whole world of difference in their person and behavior. Vergil is refined, elegant, dignified. He carries himself in an extremely noble and dignified manner, as if he is the son of royalty. Why is he not acknowledged like Dante?'_

"Nero seems to be deep in thought," Trish whispered to Lady while stifling a giggle. The young hunter had a perplexed expression on his face while watching the older man cautiously. "Yeah," Lady replied. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had a thing for Vergil." "By the way Lady, you've met Vergil before. What was he like?" Lady snorted at the question, then blushed for snorting in the first place.

"Vergil, he was a cold and calculating person that was even ruthless in the pursuit for his father's power. He was the one responsible, along with my father a man named Arkham, for the revival of the tower known as Temi ni Gru about ten years ago. When he discovered that my father was only using him for his own goals, which happened to be Sparda's power, both he and Dante joined forces to protect that power. I learned after that it was only so that they could fight over his power themselves. However in the end, Vergil forfeited his right to the human world and stayed in the demon realm. I was told all of this by Dante after he returned and shed a brief tear. The inspiration for the shop was derived from him telling me that devils never cry."

"Wow," Trish replied with the most shocked expression on her face. "I didn't know all of that. Dante tells really crappy stories about his life. They have no details what so ever." Upon hearing this, Lady let out a huge laugh, breaking Nero out of his thoughts and ever so obvious staring. He smiled at Kyrie, who noticed the slight jump, and decided that staring at the scenery was better than staring at the oldest son of Sparda. The last thing he needed was people getting a false impression of him.

At that moment, the bus made its way into the city outskirts and was making its way into the bus station. The exact second that the bus was set to park, everything went pitch black. Trish and Lady immediately went on the defensive, both drawing their guns from their holsters, while Patty made her way over to her mother that was sitting opposite of her. Before anyone could fully react, the young girl was screaming as she was currently being dragged away by an invisible force. Without hesitation, Nero used his devil arm to grab Patty while the two female hunters opened fired in the direction Patty was being pulled into. Nero continued to pull until the opposite pull ceased. At this point, Lucia, stepped in front of Patty after the huntresses stopped firing.

"Nero! Get all of the humans out of here immediately!" She shouted with vigorous command. Nero looked up at her and furrowed his brow, "Why?"

"This is a demon that feeds on humans," Lucia answered quickly. She turned around and with a swift swipe of her blade, she was able to hit the demon, delaying its attack for the moment. From an outsiders point of view, she appeared to be fighting with thin air. Luckily, there were no other passengers on the bus besides them and the driver mysteriously disappeared. Nero nodded in compliance, "Got it. Everyone, let's get the hell out of here now!" Half of the group made their way to the central part of the bus to exit, as Nero was bringing up the rear, Trish and Lady made their way over to him from behind. "We'll cover you!" Lady offered. "Just get them out of here and keep Vergil safe, otherwise Dante will have our heads," Trish added. He nodded as he dashed to catch up with the group as they rounded a corner and kept on running.

Nero ran to the forefront of the group, leading them to the small neighborhood towards the eastern end of the outskirts. It was where Lucia and Viayanna both lived in. He remembered it from the meeting, on the map, the location became etched in his mind. For some reason or another, when it came to maps and photographs, he had a photographic memory. He never truly understood it but rather than wonder about it now, he'd ponder it when he knew everyone he was charged with.

Dante finally made it into the city to find the part he was in completely empty. Never had he seen a city devoid of life. No birds, people and more shockingly no wind. Not even a lick. The hairs on the back of his neck rose slightly, making him dash to the bus station, hoping he would make it to his brother in time.

As he got closer to the bus station the sound of gunfire drew his attention, making a break for it he followed the sounds knowing he was in the right direction. Turning the corner he saw the bus and heard the gunfire and what sounded like blood curdling cries of agony from an inhuman being. Dante came to the conclusion of the hunters discovering the demon before it attacked Vergil. However his keen sense of smell couldn't pick up either Vergil or any of the other humans in their group. Another person he couldn't detect so to speak was Nero.

He quickly equipped Ebony and Ivory and charged the bus. What he was greeted with greatly amused him to no end. Lucia had tied the demon up with a special polymer wire while both Lady and Trish poked and shot him various locations. Some appeared to be random while others were considered human vital points. He reholstered the guns and leaned against the fare tower.

"Looks like my help isn't needed," he stated humorously. The trio of huntresses looked to see him with his arms crossed over his chest and his head down slightly, his snowy bangs covering his eyes while he watched them. Lucia took a step forward, "Actually, we need you to kill it." Dante looked at her with a curious eye and raised brow, "Now why would I take your kill? You ladies caught it so it's your kill."

At this point, Lady intervened, "We can't kill it with our guns or Lucia's blades. We have tried, even hitting the vital points, both demon and human." Dante whistled at this new information. He pulled Rebellion out and circled the demon several times before stopping in front of it.

"_Well, well, well if it isn't Dante."_

Dante frowned at the arrogance in its voice, "I wouldn't be so smug if I were you. After all, you'll be dying in a minute or so but not before I bleed some Intel out of you. So tell me gruesome, do you have a name or should I just call you gruesome?"

"_My name is Vesper. I hate to be the barer of bad news Dante but that's all you will get out of me."_

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"_Because I know better than to talk. My master is always willing to do worse to any and all who either disobey and or betray him. There is not a hunter out there that surpasses him in both torture and killing."_

Dante smiled, "Well Vesper, I guess dying is on the menu today. Say goodbye!" With that he sliced the demon's head clean off his shoulders and then pierced Rebellion through his heart with so much force that the heart came out the other end on the tip of the sword.

"Jeez, Dante," Lady stated. "Could you be anymore forceful?"

To this he simply grinned, saying nothing in return. He swung his sword diagonally to remove the heart and blood and resheathed it. After that he canvassed the bus to see it clear of their human allies. He turned to the trio of huntresses, "Where's Nero and the others? More importantly, where is Vergil?"

"Nero took all of them when the demon attacked. They should be heading to the ghetto as we speak. It's the part of town that my people live in." She smiled at him as if to reassure his worries, "They are safe there. My people have encountered these demons before." Dante relaxed and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Good then let's go meet up with them."


End file.
